1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to processors, and more particularly to a reset signal generating circuit for a processor.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, there are two solutions for resetting a processor when the processor is at fault. One solution is to rewrite a timing buffer in the processor periodically and to reset the processor when the rewriting is at fault. Another solution is to employ an integrated circuit to reset the processor. The above-mentioned solutions both require high cost and complex structure. Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device that can overcome the limitations described.